irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stanley Orr/IZ:TDM! Presents: The Questioning
Here's a link to the original source of this post: http://izthedoommovie.deviantart.com/art/IZTDM-Presents-the-Questioning-560991865 What is this? "The Questioning" is a promotional "ask a character" event for '' Invader ZIM: The DOOM Movie!'' that will run until October 31st, 2015. How Does it Work? You may ask any of the available characters any question you wish (within reason, of course - NSFW questions will be ignored, as will questions involving profanity and personal vendettas against others), and - sometime in November - a YouTube video will be posted featuring the voice actors and actresses for Invader ZIM: The DOOM Movie! ''answering questions in-character!'' What Characters Are Available? You may ask questions of any of the following characters: *Zim *Dib *GIR *Gaz *Professor Membrane *Almighty Tallest Red *Almighty Tallest Purple *Tak *Lard Nar *Shloonktapooxis *Spleenk *Skoodge *Invader Tenn *Robomom *Robodad What's the Catch? The catch is that these characters will answer in-character, ''so ask at your own risk. For example, someone asking Zim, "Don't you think you and Dib look adorable as a romantic couple?" will likely get a hate-filled, death-threatening, sickened, appalled response from Zim, as that is exactly how Zim would react to such a question. So, again, THE CHARACTERS WILL RESPOND IN-CHARACTER TO YOUR QUESTIONS. Another catch is that each character will only be allowed to answer three or four questions! So, if you really want to make sure your questions are answered, ask as many of the characters as possible. Oh, that reminds me... '''What's the Limit?' There is no limit! :D Ask as many questions as you want to as many characters as you want. The only limit is time: as of midnight on Halloween (CST), we will stop accepting questions. You snooze, you lose! Also, there is no age limit. Whether you're 1 or 100, you can participate! What Questions Are NOT Allowed? Any of the following questions will be summarily ignored: *NSFW Content *Profanity (nothing worse than "crap" okay? Thank You)* *Questions asked from the point-of-view of your OC's or about your OC's (this isn't an advertising service for your OC's, it's an advertising service for the overblown, glorified fanfic known as IZ:TDM!) *Questions that invoke controversial topics (No, Zim is not going to give opinions on the presidential candidates, and Dib won't answer your pressing matters regarding religion. Sorry). *Questions that advertise your own fanfiction. *Questions that revolve around other fandoms.** *Questions that involve spoilers for IZ:TDM! ''(such as, "Does this character die?") or suggestions to change the plot (the script is done, do you understand? Done. D-O-N-E. I am not taking suggestions for plot twists or changes, nor will I ever. This Q&A event is not an excuse for you to try to change the outcome of IZ:TDM!). '''What else isn't allowed?' You must not do any of the following when writing your question: *you cant leave off punctuation completely because that makes it hard to read see how hard this is to read please dont do this otherwise your question wont be answered or worse still we might answer it exactly the way you ask it with bad punctuation that makes it difficult to read and chances are the characters will be confused or sarcastic about your lack of punctuation *You souhld maek shure thaty ou spel chek it. Prooly speld kueshtchons wil no tbe excepted. *Please don't make your question a run on sentence just so you can take up as much space as possible and have as much time in the video as you possibly can (because that's a pretty selfish jerk move, anyways), and - furthermore - this makes you look like someone desperate for attention, and nobody wants to look like that, am I right? *Building off the previous point, try to keep your question within a sane length of words. There's no numerical limit; we're trusting you to use common sense, here. Can I ask in a foreign language? Of course! That's why we have Google Translate. Alright, how do I ask a question? IN ORDER TO PARTICIPATE, YOU MUST FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS EXACTLY: : 1. You will need to send your question as an email to invaderzimtdm@gmail.com. : 2. All questions must have this in the subject line: ::: IZTDM - Question for name :: So, if I were to ask Spleenk something, I'd put this in the message's subject line: ::: IZTDM - Question for Spleenk :: Please do not put anything else in the subject line. I have a filter system set up, and I can't guarantee it will work if you diverge from the template I've provided. : 3. Type your question in the email, send it, and cross your fingers in hopes that it's picked! These questions will not be picked at random; they'll be picked solely on my discretion. I wish all of them could be answered, but - quite frankly - there is probably going to be a lot of questions, and the VA's are only human (as much as we wish we could clone them a million times, the government keeps sending us messages with the words, "Illegal" and, "federal offense," so, the clone thing is a no go). : 4. Oh, and if you don't wish to be anonymous, I suggest you sign the name you want to have used at the end of your message, otherwise you will be left anonymous. Good luck, filthies! Footnote* Nonetheless, if you ask a question that features profanity, but we decide it would otherwise be an awesome question, we might just slap a "censor box" over it and call it good; this will be determined on a case-by-case basis... Still, your chances are higher if you decide to follow the rules in the first place! Footnote** There '' might'' be an exception to this if your question is deemed funny enough or something that would get a great response, but - again - your chances are slim. Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs